


One Pizza, Extra Cheese

by misura



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pizza delivery for Ms Nance?" Mac said, and if Toby had been in the habit of fantasizing about skinny Brits who brought her food and looked ridiculously hot in leathers, this would have been a pretty promising start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pizza, Extra Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> from the first episode, I thought Mac was one sexy, sexy Brit, so this fic felt like pure self-indulgence.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"Pizza delivery for Ms Nance?" Mac said, and if Toby had been in the habit of fantasizing about skinny Brits who brought her food and looked ridiculously hot in leathers, this would have been a pretty promising start.

As it was, it still wasn't bad. "That's me."

Mac smiled at her and Toby thought _I bet you smile like that at all your customers before they've paid you_ , which didn't mean she didn't feel just a little bit flustered. She should probably tip him at least a few dollars extra for that.

"One salami pizza, medium, is that correct?"

"No extra cheese?" She was pretty sure she hadn't ordered any, but if she just said 'yes', he'd probably tell her her total, and then she'd pay him and he'd stop smiling and leave.

This way, the smile stayed on a little longer. "So what's a sexy, smart young thing like yourself doing working late on a Friday night instead of being out celebrating the weekend?"

 _Thing? Well, I suppose it's gender-equal._ "Okay, that was a little bit cheesy."

"Only a little bit?" Mac scowled. "What, you want me to break out the classics? Like, oh, I don't know - hey, you look kind of familiar, haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Yeah, given that you need a key card to get in here, that just makes you sound kind of dumb."

Happily, Tom from Security knew what it was like to experience a sudden craving for some pizza. God knew how long she'd have had to wait otherwise.

"Appearances," Mac said. "On the other hand, I _am_ delivering pizzas, while you're ... doing computer stuff. With computers. So, you know, speaking comparatively." Toby shrugged. Clearly, he hadn't seen her as a Fatal Babe. "What _are_ you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I _could_ tell you," she said, thinking _this is too good a chance to pass up on_. "Except that then I'd have to kill you, after."

Mac blinked, once, before he apparently decided she was making a joke and grinned. "If that's how it is, then please don't tell me. I'd hate to force you to try and kill me."

"Try?" Toby asked, even though he was probably right.

Mac's grin broadened. "Would you really want to kill a charming, hot guy like me?"

_No, but if you keep standing this close, I might rip your clothes off._

"You forgot 'modest'," she said.

"No, I didn't," he said, holding out the box. "That'll be six-ninety-nine, please."

Clearly, he figured he'd been handing out enough free extra cheese, which was a pity. Toby felt they might have gotten somewhere, eventually. After another hour or so, and maybe a couple of drinks - caffeinated ones, needless to say.

She handed him a ten dollar note. "Keep the change."

"Thanks very much," he said, and there, she'd been wrong. If anything, this particular smile was a few notches above his earlier one.

_If all it takes to get a smile like that is three bucks, how much is it to get a striptease?_

Not that she really wanted a striptease - the operative part of that word being 'tease', after all.

 _If all I wanted to do was look, I'd just hit up the internet._ In theory, Evan'd be able to check her browsing history. In practice, he probably could, too, being a genius and all, but it was hard to imagine him taking the trouble. Plus, it wasn't as if he was paying her overtime or anything.

"Will that be all, then?" Mac asked, reaching for his helmet but not quite putting it on yet.

She wondered if that was supposed to be her cue to say or do something - it certainly felt that way, but mentioning that she'd be happy to stuff another ten dollars down his pants if he were to put on a bit of music and show off his (probably not that impressive) abs somehow didn't quite seem like the right thing. He might get the wrong impression.

"I guess so, yeah," she said. "Thanks."

"You could order some dessert, you know," he said, making 'dessert' sound like something deliciously dirty. _That's probably just the accent. British._ One more excellent reason to never visit the UK. _Just imagine being surrounded by people who talk like that all day long._

"Shouldn't I use the phone for that?" Somehow, she doubted he carried a small fridge around with him.

He shrugged. "That depends on what kind of dessert you want."

Well, that one was easy. "The chocolate-y goodness kind that won't make me gain three pounds just by looking at it." Not that she didn't occasionally indulge in the kind that did, but she figured she should at least try to sound like a responsible, health-conscious adult.

He didn't look like he was buying it. "Right. Well, depending on whom you believe, I may have something better."

"Better than chocolate?" He probably wasn't going where she thought he was going with this. Much more likely, he'd try and talk her into something with fresh fruit and fat-free yogurt.

"So some people say," he said. "Personally, I think it's rubbish, but then, I'm not a big fan of chocolate in the first place."

"No? Then, what are you a fan of?" He was a guy: easy guess. "Football?"

"Smart," he said. "I like smart. And death-defying action and adventure, but, you know, when that's not readily available, I'm happy with smart."

"What, you fight crime in another life?" Delivering pizzas did not sound like it would be the easiest career to combine with a secret double life as a superhero. The working hours overlapped, and you'd probably get fired the first time you botched a delivery because you had to go off and save the world.

"I'd love to tell you, because I'm sure you'd be really impressed," he said. "Unfortunately, then I'd have to kill you."

"Wow," she said. "That's original."

"Well, it's true." He shrugged helplessly, as if to say: _so we're both awesome; what can we do except have really awesome sex right here in your office?_. Probably, that wasn't what that shrug was really supposed to be saying - at least not the sex part.

"So I guess we both have some dark, scary secrets, huh?"

"Not that dark," Mac said. "Or scary. And your pizza's getting cold."

"You actually got me a pizza?" she asked, because role-playing was one thing - she hadn't expected him to be bringing real-life, genuinely-edible props.

Mac looked faintly insulted. "Of course I actually got you a pizza. You'll probably have to put it in the microwave or something, though. Unless you like it cold."

"Nobody likes cold pizza for dinner," she said. "It's okay for breakfast, though."

Mac's expression was extremely dubious. "Right. Or you could have some yogurt."

"That's thinking like a skinny person," Toby said. "So, dessert before, or dessert after?"

"It's dessert," Mac said, picking up the box as if he was honestly, sincerely intending to head for the kitchen and fix them some dinner. "After, obviously."

"It's not chocolate. Ergo, it's not really dessert. Besides, what happened to my pizza delivery slash male stripper fantasy?"

"You didn't tip him well enough," Mac said. "What, you thought three bucks was going to get you inside these pants?"

_No, but I did think it'd be smart to pay for the pizza first and then wait and see what else I could get._

"Three bucks and one cent," she said.

"Oh, well, in _that_ case," Mac said, and put down the pizza box again.

 _Men,_ Toby thought, before she settled down to watch what Mac would give her for three dollars and one cent.


End file.
